


Thank You For the Fandom [Filk]

by TheArcher



Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [2]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, pod together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Filk of ABBA's Thank you for the Music about changing fandoms. Written for Pod Together 2020 Broken Telephone.
Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910503
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	Thank You For the Fandom [Filk]

**Author's Note:**

> This song was written after Elle-ja-bell's beautiful ode to fandom friendship. In response to someone watching their friend be swept up in a new fandom, I thought it only made sense for me to write a song from the POV of the person leaving the old fandom behind. It took me SO LONG to find the right music for this concept. I went through several half written filks to musicals and pop songs before finally I thought of ABBA! It went so smooth, clearly it was meant to be this all along!
> 
> If you could, please picture me performing this like we're in a jazz club. I'm next to a piano, caressing the mic stand, there's dramatic lighting. Like that Birds of Prey scene where Black Canary's singing on stage in that gold dress.

  
Cover by DuskDragon39  
Download MP3 by [right-clicking here](https://archive.org/download/thank-you-for-the-fandom/ThankYouForTheFandom.mp3) or to go to [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/thank-you-for-the-fandom)  


**"Thank You For The Fandom" Written and Performed by theArcher**

I've been in this fandom, for more than a couple years  
If I see that quote,(you know the one) it leaves me in tears  
But I have to check out this cool new series  
'Cause I saw a powerpoint that really convinced me  
I'm so grateful for my friends  
And this change isn't how it ends

So I say  
Thank you for the fandom, the fic I'm reading  
Thanks for all the squeals I'm squeeing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a show or a book what are we?  
So I say thank you for the fandom  
For sharing it with me

Ever since I saw the pilot you know I was hooked  
The chemistry felt between the characters looks  
This meta I'm writing is so new and shiny  
Sorry I can't go back to harry/hermione  
I've got new ships now  
But before I go, tell me how

I can say  
Thank you for the fandom, the fic I'm reading  
Thanks for all the squeals I'm squeeing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a movie or a band what are we?  
So I say thank you for the fandom  
For sharing it with me

I've been so lucky for the late night conversations  
I wanna talk about the things we read but  
With new memes, new storylines, and canon gay

Thank you for the fandom, the fic I'm re reading  
Thanks for all the filk I've been singing  
Some can live without it but that will never be me  
Who would I be?  
Without my friends and online family?  
So I say thank you for the fandom  
For sharing it with me

So I say thank you for the fandom  
For making it with me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be as fandom agnostic as possible, but rhyming "shiny" with "hermione" was just too good to pass on! Thanks for listening! *to the tune of [867-5309](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416200/comments/309983083)* _comment kudos button bookmark subscribe_


End file.
